Majora's Mask-rewrite chapter 1
Chapter 1: The Decision “ So You’ve been having dreams about Navi… I did notice you were worrying about something.” Saria said softly. “ What do you think I should do Saria?”I asked desperately . “ What do you ''want ''to do?” she asked what I was already thinking. “ I want to go find her” “ And what’s keeping you here?” she asked. I looked down at my feet. “ I… don’t want to leave you Again. So happy when I came back…“it like the wrong thing to say but it was true. Saria’s eyes softened. “ I’m just worried about you Link. I want you to be happy, besides, you came back before, right?” “ I know, but…” “You can go, really. Take your horse, Epona, and go find Navi! It’s ok, I know how much you miss her. You can go, and when you come back, I’ll be right here, waiting for you Link!” She smiled. I just stared at her ,trying to decide what to say. All that came out was “ Thank you for understanding, Saria.” I left in the afternoon on Epona. “ Ready to go Epona? Let’s go find Navi.” ''' '''As in response, she neighed in agreement. And we started off. I remembered it all. The smell of the field, the feel of the warm breeze, and the sound of the birds. Hyrule Field. Wow. I never thought I would come here again. Oh! I should probably go see Malon. She’s probably wondering how Epona is doing… besides, we might find Navi there! “ Hey Epona, do you want to go see Malon again?” ''' '''She didn’t hesitate. We shot off to Lon Lon Ranch. “ Huh? I’ve never seen that path before…” I said out loud. I’ll check it out later, but first we need to stop by Lon Lon ranch. Wait… that’s weird… It goes straight into the woods. Is there another forest in Hyrule? Well, we’re almost to the ranch! “ Hey Malon!” I called out. Malon opened her window and looked down at me. She seemed surprised, but then she smiled. “ Oh, Link! I haven’t seen you for sometime! I’ll be right down!” She closed her window, and a few seconds later, the door opened and she ran out. “Hi! I see Epona is happy and healthy!” she sang, and came over to stroke Epona. “ Are you thirsty, Link? You MUST be after all that traveling you do! Would you like some nice, fresh, milk? We have plenty!” she offered. She was right, I was really thirsty… “ I’d love some Malon!” I responded gratefully. “ `Kay, be right back!” She winked, and headed into the barn. Gee, I wonder why so many girls like me…Malon came back out with a bottle of milk. “ Here you go! Drink up!” “ Thanks Malon” I sipped it down thirstily, it was cool and refreshing in my mouth. I finished quickly. “ hey, um, just a question, but… do you know the area around her well?” She nodded, but her eyes were curious. ' '“ There’s a path I saw earlier, near here, and it goes into a forest. Do you know where it goes or leads to?” “ A path? No, I haven’t seen a path that goes into a forest… by the way Link, why isn’t Navi with you?” she asked. I looked down, not looking at her face. “ Navi is missing. I thought she might come here, but…” I explained. She shook her head sadly. “ I’m sorry Link. I haven’t seen her… maybe you should take that path you saw into the woods. Fairies and Imps DO live in the woods, y’know. She might be there!” she suggested. The woods… of course! Fairies live in the woods!“ I’ll look there! Thanks Malon!” “ Bye Link! Take good care of Epona! I hope you find Navi too!” She called Me too…